<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Collection of Fluffy Trepha Family Drabbles by WittyVitale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222200">Collection of Fluffy Trepha Family Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyVitale/pseuds/WittyVitale'>WittyVitale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyVitale/pseuds/WittyVitale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fluffy domestic drabbles that focus on Trevor, Sypha, and their adorable Belnades/Belmont babies. Will be updated when inspiration strikes.</p><p>UPDATE 12/23/20 Names: Sypha is expecting her first child and has a conversation with Trevor about possible names.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OK I keep getting inspiration for fluff so I'm just gonna make one fic and add drabbles as chapters so I don't flood the section. So hi. I love fluff. I love reading and writing fluff. I write fluff for all of my favorite fandoms. And I've been having bad periods of depression due to this pandemic and fluff makes me feel better. Lately I've been obsessed with Netflix Castlevania and I absolutely adore Trevor and Sypha's relationship. So I thought I'd give them some kids (the Belmont and Belnades' lines need to continue somehow) and let the cuteness ensure.</p><p>I have a stressful, time-consuming job, so this collection will be updated whenever I have time and inspiration. I hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sypha walked into the kitchen and found Trevor speaking to their baby daughter at the table. Trevor was sitting on one side while Sonia was sitting in her high chair on the other side, a huge smile on her face. Sypha smiled at the sight until she heard what her husband was saying.</p><p> </p><p>“Then that bastard kicked me right in the balls, so do you know what your daddy did?” Trevor asked, pausing for effect. “I punched him in the face so hard that I broke his nose, and when he fell to the ground, I kicked him in <em>his</em> balls for good measure.”</p><p> </p><p>Sonia laughed and clapped her hands. Trevor did a mock bow.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, thank you, I’ll be here all day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trevor, is this really an appropriate story to be telling our baby girl?” Sypha asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“She loves my bar fight stories! Look how happy she gets when she hears one! You’ve been saying for months that Sonia’s smile is one of your favorite things in the world, and I just made her smile!”</p><p> </p><p>Before Sypha could make a retort, her nostrils were assaulted by a foul odor. She picked Sonia up and sniffed her bottom, but that wasn’t where the smell was coming from. Sypha briefly stared at the ceiling in thought before walking to Trevor and sniffing under his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Err, Sypha?” Trevor asked, not used to his wife sniffing him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, Trevor, you stink,” Sypha said as she recoiled. “When was the last time you took a bath?”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t that long ago. About a week ago.” Trevor lifted his arm and sniffed. “Err, maybe 2 weeks ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Sypha rolled her eyes. “And to think I almost blamed our poor innocent Sonia for that stench. I’m sorry, mi amor, even when you stink you don’t stink as bad as your papa.” Sypha hugged Sonia a little tighter and kissed her on the head, eliciting a soft coo from the baby. “Go take a bath. Now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t I do it later, Sypha? I had plans today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take a bath now, or you’re not allowed to tell Sonia anymore of your bar fight stories.”</p><p> </p><p>Trevor sighed and began to stand up. “All right, all right, I’ll start getting water from the well. There’s still more of the last bar fight story I have to tell her too, and I think she’s really gonna like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“She can wait until after her papa’s had a bath. Besides, it’s almost her feeding time anyway.” Almost as if on cue, Sonia began patting her mother’s chest, trying to get at her breasts. Sypha smiled softly before lifting her robes and giving Sonia access to lunch. “See? She knows.”</p><p> </p><p>Trevor smiled softly at his wife and daughter, still amazed that he had them in his life. Sypha looked up from her daughter and gave Trevor a glare.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were going to collect water for the bath,” Sypha said with an authoritative tone. “Go. I don’t think I can stand the smell for another minute.”</p><p> </p><p>Trevor chuckled and kissed Sypha on the forehead. “You still love me even when I stink.”</p><p> </p><p>Sypha rolled her eyes again. “This is true, but I love you even more when you don’t stink. Now go.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going,” Trevor started. He leaned down to kiss Sonia on the head and then whispered in her ear. “Enjoy your lunch, Sunny. I’ll finish the story when I get back. Here’s a preview: the next part features your daddy snapping a man’s finger off.”</p><p> </p><p>Sypha shook her head. “Oh my god, what was I thinking when I agreed to this?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sypha is expecting her first child and has a conversation with Trevor about possible names.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So in addition to some fluff, there's also mild discussion about sex/penis spells and some graphic violent imagery consistent with the series. I also included some of my OC Belmont and Belnades ancestors. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sypha, who was 7 months pregnant, curled up on Trevor’s lap and rested her head in the crook of his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We still need to talk about names, Trevor,” Sypha started. “I know you want to name our child after one of your Belmont ancestors. Tell me what you’re thinking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trevor looked up and hummed in thought. “Yeah, I have been thinking about that. If it’s a boy, I’d like to go with Christopher, after my great uncle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sypha frowned. “Wasn’t your Uncle Christopher the one who had trouble getting an erection and constantly needed to use the penis spell book?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No no, that was my Uncle Frederick. He was kind of an asshole. Never stopped talking about his bloody limp dick, really pissed off my Aunt Marie. No, Uncle Christopher was the one who single-handedly defeated 3 water dragons and barely got a scratch. A true Belmont warrior.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well in that case, I like the name Christopher. How about for a girl?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sonia. Definitely Sonia,” Trevor said with no doubt in his voice whatsoever. “After my Grandmother, who we all called Nana Sonia.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sypha smiled. “Sounds like Nana Sonia was very special to you, Trevor. I would like to hear more about her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She was special, all right. One of the toughest women I ever met in my life. Hell of a monster hunter. She took me out on one of my first hunts when I was about 10. We were ambushed by a fire drake, and since I was still new to the hunts, it took me off guard. He knocked the short sword out of my hand and slammed me against a tree. I remember going in and out of consciousness and seeing the fire drake towering over me. I really thought I was done for. But here comes Nana Sonia, and do you know what she did?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What, what did she do?” Sypha asked, completely invested in the story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nana Sonia took out her short sword and sliced the fire drake’s dick off. Just cut it clean off like the way you chop a carrot. And that wasn’t all. Nana Sonia took that severed dick and shoved it right into the fire drake’s throat. He screamed for a long time, tried to breath more fire, but the dick was lodged in too deep. Eventually he choked on his own dick and died. And that was when Nana Sonia became my favorite family member. That was also the day I learned that I should never fuck with Nana Sonia.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sypha’s mouth hung wide open in amazement. “My god, what a story! She sounds like quite a woman. Were all of the women in the Belmont family that skilled with weapons and combat?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trevor nodded. “Even if the Belmont women decided that monster hunting wasn’t what they wanted to dedicate their lives to, they were all trained on how to use the whip and the sword. That’s Belmont tradition, regardless of gender. The Belmonts never believed in that whole “traditional gender roles” bullshit the church put out. Our women were just as strong as the men, if not stronger. I mean, Nana Sonia could cut off your dick for Christ’s sake.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Speakers feel much the same way about gender,” Sypha started. “The church believes that women are inferior to men and therefore must be subservient to men. Speakers believe that all genders are equal. We even have a few in our ranks who don’t use a gender at all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Speaking of, are there any names you have your heart set on, Sypha?” Trevor asked. “We’ve only been taking about the Belmonts. How about the Belnades clan? You said sometime ago that you wanted to raise at least one Speaker magician.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sypha looked up thoughtfully. “When Speaker Magicians marry outside of their tribes and reproduce, there’s only a 30% chance that the child will possess any magic power. The mother can feel the magic in the womb as early as 3 months. This child I’m carrying now… I don’t feel any magic power. This child is more Belmont than Belnades. It doesn’t mean we’ll never have a child with magic power, but that is not the destiny of this little one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trevor hummed thoughtfully. “We’ll have a little Belnades eventually. It may take a few tries, but I’m up for it if you are.” He said the last sentence with a grin. Sypha grinned back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well of course! We’re definitely having more than one child, and one of them will be a Speaker Magician, I know it already!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what names are you thinking of for our little Speaker Magician?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sypha shifted her body so she could lay on Trevor’s lap. “I’d probably name our child after my parents. My parents had beautiful, lyrical names. Alma for a girl and Lorenzo for a boy. I could also name a boy after my grandfather, Mateo. Our Belnades baby would be an amazing magician just like their mama. And they will practice their magic by setting their papa’s hair on fire while he sleeps.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trevor gave a low chuckle and began gently stroking his wife’s swollen belly. “Honestly, I’ve been woken up in worse ways.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sypha reached up to comb her fingers through Trevor’s hair with a yawn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But no matter what the baby’s gender is or what they grow up to be, I know they’re going to be amazing.” Sypha said in a contented purr.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because they’re ours?” asked Trevor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sypha closed her eyes and continued smiling. “Because they’re ours.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>